


Snakes On A Plane

by purplelly



Category: Achievement Hunter, Rooster Teeth
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 23:56:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3430316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplelly/pseuds/purplelly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geoff flies on a plane pretty often. Ryan is terrified of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snakes On A Plane

Geoff yawned as he walked down the aisle in the center of the plane. He looked down at his ticket for his seat number, then searched the plane for it.

He  _hated_ early flights. He doesn't mind planes in general, but 6am flights aren't his forte. He couldn't wait to sleep through this 8-hour trip. 

He found his seat, which was next to this attractive blonde with blue eyes, and hey, maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

He sat down next to the guy, and gave a friendly smile. Then Geoff noticed how anxious the other man looked.

Hot Blondie had his hands nervously fiddling in his lap, occasionally glancing out the window that showed the airport and part of the plane's wing. He gave Geoff a nervous smile, which dropped instantly as he looked out the window again.

"First time flying?" Geoff asks, but he knew it must be more than that. 

"Eh, more like, terrified for my life," The man replies, an attempt at a joke. He still looked sheepish, though, like he was worried what Geoff would say.

Geoff smiles, though. "Well, lucky I've been on many flights before," He held out a hand. "I'm Geoff."

The man returns the handshake. "Ryan." 

Geoff watches Ryan cast another glance out at the window. He sighs and leans over Ryan to cover the window with the blinds. 

"It'll just make you more nervous," Geoff explains. Ryan nods jerkily and returns to fiddling his hands in his lap. 

The plane's engines suddenly roar to life, and a flashing sign tells all the passengers to buckle their seat belts. Geoff does so, watching Ryan struggle a moment before snapping the buckle in place. A person on the comm starts talking about the flight, the estimated time, and when they're going to lift off. Soon after, the plane starts to move.

Ryan jumps in his seat and Geoff turns to see the other man gripping his arm in fear. A moment later he's letting go, mumbling apologies, and face beat red. Geoff chuckles softly before taking Ryan's hand and lacing their fingers together.

That stops Ryan mid-sentence and he looks down at their hands, then back up at Geoff, confusion clear on his face. 

"My nephew is terrified of flying," Geoff explains. "Holding his hand helps calm him down." 

Ryan stares at him a moment, then looks down. He doesn't take his hand away.

The flight is surprisingly quiet. Geoff had to deal with kids kicking the back of his seat a few times - he had never hated kids more. This - this was nice, though. There was the occasional cry from an infant a few seats ahead, but it hushed after a minute.

Some of the tension had leaked out of Ryan's shoulders. He relaxed more in his seat, and Geoff tried to keep his distracted when he started to get worked up. 

"You know that movie, 'Snakes on a Plane', or something like that?" Geoff asks. 

Ryan raises an eyebrow. "Yeah? What about it?" 

"Well, I am terrified as dicks of snakes," Geoff continues. "So it's like our two fears put together." 

"And if that were to happen, we'd probably be the first to be eaten by the snakes?" 

"Oh hell no. I'd jump off the plane, you're on your own." 

About two hours in the flight, Geoff felt a pressure on his shoulder. He looked over to see Ryan fast asleep. 

Geoff smiled to himself. He shifted slightly, careful not to wake Ryan, and settled his cheek against the other man's hair. It didn't take long for him to sleep.

-

Geoff woke to someone shaking his shoulder. He grudgingly opened his eyes to a flight attendant. 

"Sir? The flight landed," She says kindly. 

Geoff sits up and rubs his eyes, and looks over at Ryan. The man hadn't woken up yet. Geoff pokes his shoulder until his eyes flutter open. 

"Ryan, the flight's over," Geoff says, and that has Ryan more awake now. 

They walk out of the plane together, and as they wait for their luggage, Geoff glances over at Ryan. 

He doesn't quite want to leave the other man. They got along so swimmingly, it doesn't seem right to just leave and never talk again. 

Ryan seemed to be thinking the same thing. 

"So, how long are you staying here?" Ryan asks. 

"My flight back is on Monday," Geoff replies. 

"Mine too," Ryan admits. "Do you want to stay in touch?" 

Geoff finds himself nodding too eagerly. "Yeah, yeah. That'd be nice." 

They trade phone numbers and promise to hang out while they're in town. 

Geoff doesn't think he's been more happy leaving a flight.


End file.
